


A Whole New World

by Diana924



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First time (?), Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Lola aveva letto il libro ma nonostante questo non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

Lola aveva letto il libro ma nonostante questo non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi.

Quando aveva comunicato a Stephane che lei era pronta ma che dovevano attendere ancora poco tempo non si era sicuramente aspettata quello. Lo avrebbe sposato, di quello era certa, solo … non si sentiva pronta per un nuovo matrimonio con un uomo che fino a poco tempo era stato l’amante di Catherine e aveva fatto di tutto per rovinare Mary e Francis.

Eppure, quando entrò nella stanza rimase piacevolmente sorpresa, il fuoco ardeva nel camino, Narcisse la stava aspettando e cosa volesse era evidente, Lola si disse che ormai era fatta, non poteva più tornare indietro e nemmeno lo voleva, voleva sapere se quelle voci erano vere.

E ora, mentre si nascondeva sotto le coperte si disse che si, erano vere, anzi … erano solo una minima parte della verità.  
 I baci di Stephane l’avevano sorpresa, si era scoperta dipendente dalle labbra dell’uomo come mai le era capitato, in quei baci c’era la tenerezza di un fratello maggiore e la lussuria di un amante oltre al desiderio di un innamorato, tanto che non aveva replicato quando aveva sentito le mani di lui che le accarezzavano la schiena dolcemente procurandole dei piccoli brividi di piacere.

Si era fatta spogliare come una bambina rimanendo completamente senza vestiti, non le era capitato né con Francis né con Remy ma non provava vergogna, l’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era cedere al desiderio che provava per l’uomo più grande., se voleva sedurla ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione pensò prima di distendersi a terra, era tutto perfetto, sembrava quasi un sogno si disse prima di sentire nuovamente le labbra di Stephane su di sé.

La sua esperienza … nelle faccende carnali era limitata e quasi lanciò un urlo quando sentì le mani di lui che lentamente la accarezzavano, si godette quelle carezze mentre lui lentamente iniziava a baciare ogni singola porzione di pelle. Mugolò nel sentire la sua bocca sul seno mentre le sue dita le accarezzavano le cosce, non aveva mai provato così tanto piacere pensò nel sentirlo leccare, mordicchiare e poi succhiare i suoi capezzoli, con Francis era stata un’esperienza che a malapena ricordava e con Remy … mai si era concessa di provare qualcosa di simile.

No, ora stava provando vero piacere si corresse nel sentirlo mentre … quello doveva essere peccato si disse, una simile beatitudine non poteva esistere si disse mentre con gesti lenti muoveva dolcemente il bacino incoraggiandolo sperando che riuscisse a … ansimò quando lo sentì raggiungere quel punto, Stephane sapeva come farla stare bene, come farla sentire desiderata, amata.

Sentì due mani forti bloccarle i fianchi mentre lui continuava a fare quello che stava facendo, Lola si portò la mano alla bocca per paura che qualcuno potesse sentirli, l’unica cosa a cui voleva pensare in quel momento erano le mani di Stephane che le massaggiavano le cosce, la sua lingua che curiosa si faceva spazio dentro di lei e .. lui, voleva pensare solo a lui e al pensiero che le stava donando, per questo non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio di fastidio quando lui smise di fare quello che stava facendo.

Si spinse verso di lui con impazienza, voleva di più, era sciocco e stupido ma non riusciva ad accontentarsi, voleva di più e lo voleva in quel momento. Forse era amore, forse solo lussuria ma Lola era sicuro che Stephane era riuscito perfettamente a sedurla, fu lei questa volta a prendere l’iniziativa cercando le labbra di lui in un bacio pieno di desiderio, dopo avrebbero parlato di matrimonio e di amore, in quel momento voleva solo scoprire di più di quel mondo di lussuria e di carnalità vibrante che lui le aveva fatto intravedere.

Il modo in cui la guardava la fece fremere, Stephane Narcisse la guardava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo e come se volesse divorarla, come un lupo pensò per un istante Lola prima di lasciargli prendere il comando del bacio poco prima che lui le sorridesse, era tutto perfetto, l’uomo che la teneva tra le braccia era così diverso dal manipolatore spietato che aveva conosciuto pensò prima di sentirlo.

Sapeva che gli uomini raramente si curavano del piacere delle donne quindi pensò che lui avrebbe cominciato a muoversi senza darle il tempo di abituarsi a lei, invece fu diverso, Stephane cercò per l’ennesima volta la sua bocca mentre le sue mani tracciavano linee immaginarie lungo la sua schiena attendendo che lei si abituasse alla sua presenza. Fu Lola a fare la prima mossa movendo goffamente il bacino, cercando di fargli comprendere che voleva di più, che meritava di più e lui sembrò aver compreso.

Le spinte di lui erano lente, sembrava quasi che volesse seppellirsi dentro di lei e restarci e a lei andava bene, aveva così tanto bisogno di quello pensò prima di stringere le gambe e attirarlo ancora di più a sé , non voleva che se andasse, voleva che tutto quello non finisse mai. Gemette il nome tra un bacio e l’altro, non aveva mai provato un tale godimento in vita sua e se quello era solo una minima parte della vita matrimoniale che l’attendeva allora l’avrebbe sposato anche subito pensò, la bocca gonfia di baci, le dita sulla schiena di lui e le cosce strette per impedirgli di muoversi. Stephane le rivolse un ultimo sguardo pieno d’amore prima di riprendere a baciarla, si stava occupando più del suo piacere che del proprio pensò Lola mentre sentiva sempre di più il godimento aumentare.

Ancora poco, un ultimo bacio, un’ultima spinta, un ultimo movimento e l’ultimo pensiero coerente di lady Lola fu che lord Narcisse era riuscito perfettamente a sedurla e che il libro assolutamente non mentiva, affatto.


End file.
